The Illegals
by Chocolmel
Summary: "If I were a true rebel, I would face the potential death threats and jail time. I would do it for the good of my kind; I would do it because I wanted to make a difference. Just like Katara did. My name is Zuko, and I am a shadow bender." Sort of AU


**Welcome to the first chapter of The Illegals! Enjoy~**

* * *

I should be in jail right now, but I'm not.

I suppose you could say I owe my life to the fact that I am lucky, but in all honesty it isn't that. I am unknown, harnessing my powers in the dark, as they should be. I think that a long time ago my father noticed that I was different; I expressed a love of solitude, of the night, and of secrets. I was an elusive child; and under my carefree smirk hid my true feelings and potential. I grew to be lazy and disobedient; I disrespected my elders, and caused trouble for peers and teachers. I would disappear off of the grid for weeks, to practice and to find others like me.

My troubles only increased when my power was finally declared illegal. I was twelve, and shock settled in over how terribly fortunate I was to have never shown anyone my power, to have never shown anyone my shadow bending.

The deadliest of the five illegal bending methods.

I had a child hood friend named Lee when I was younger. Basic, yet interesting Lee's own potential was cut short by the tiny fact that he was different. Above average, so he was sentenced to death.

My personal theory is that they're scared; scared of what they can't control, so that's exactly what they try to do; control us. But that doesn't make it right, why should I have to wake up in cold sweat every single morning because I'm scared that I'll be killed the next day? Why should a whole population let themselves be treated like this?

The punishments usually vary from labor, to a life in prison, to a sentence to death. I hate myself because I am too scared to face the consequences and try to help. I could call myself a rebel all I want, but that doesn't change things; doesn't change the fact that I feel so terribly helpless.

If I were a true rebel, I would face the potential death threats and jail time. I would do it for the good of my kind; I would do it because I wanted to make a difference.

Just like Katara did.

My name is Zuko, and I am a shadow bender.

* * *

"ZuZu!" The high-pitched nasally voice comes from my sister Azula. But she's less of a sister and more of a Daddy's doll. I fight the natural flee response and ground my heavy boots into the dusty ground and grit my teeth.

"Yes Azula?" I try not to roll my eyes at the obviously fake grin that is plastered on her pale face.

"Father wants you to attend the Tournament tonight!" She says it so gleefully, honey-gold eyes alight. Inside I retch. The worst of all possible illegal punishments is the Tournament; it's pure torture for both parties involved.

"Something wrong ZuZu?" Her face turns worried, and then she breaks out in a fit of giggles. My fist clenches, and it takes every bit of will power that I have not to club her in the face, and make her stop her teasing. But she would run to father, tears in her eyes, and I would receive whatever chastisement he saw fit.

"Nothing Azula." I smirk, turn back to the small pond, and chuck my rock. It skips a smooth five times before sinking under the waves nearly all the way over to the other side. She rolls her eyes apparently bored with bothering me and turns back to head inside.

"See you ZuZu." With a wave she disappears into the confines of the huge manor.

"Yea see you princess…." I mutter, shaking my head. I can't let her get to me, so I put her out of mind and focus on the upcoming Tournament. While my father and Azula might call it fun, I call it a night of a hell lot of self-control on my part.

I know those people, I've laughed with them, cried with them, and they trust me. I loathe the moment when their helpless eyes meet mine. _I'm sorry, _I want to say, to call out. Those people risked their lives for me, and I can't do anything about it.

Yea, now I'm making excuses, I _could_ do something about it. I could tell my father to stop; I could show him what I can do. But then I think of Katara, and I sit back down. I can't risk it, not just yet, so I let them die.

* * *

**So this is my first Fan Fiction story, and I hope you like it so far! Reviews=Love :)))**


End file.
